monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Bee Girl
Bee Girl is a bee-like monster in Chapter 1 of Monster Girl Quest. She attacks Luka on his way to Happiness Village, and is also the first insect-based monster to attack Luka in the game. Biography Bee Girl encounters Luka in the forest before Happiness Village. When she sees him, she tries to force him to become the source of her next meal. After being being defeated and sealed, she is transformed into a bee and flies away. Monsterpedia Entry “An insect type monster that resembles a bee. She carries a large source of honey with her at all times, but that alone is not enough to feed her. The Bee Girl's favorite food is to mix their honey with male semen. To create this this mixture, she will aggressively attack travelers. She will first cover her target with honey than and then slowly lick it off as it mixes with his body fluids. Due to the combination of her incredibly long tongue and her sticky honey, she is able to easily force men to ejaculate. Forcing her prey to ejaculate as much as possible, she will feast on her mixture. The Bee Girl is particularly fickle, and will generally get tired of the taste of their catch after around five ejaculations. After that, they are known to release their prey; however, if they find a rare taste that they really enjoy, they may keep their prey forever.” Attacks * *Sweet Honey: Normal attack, used only as a first attack. * Lick: Normal attack. Will trigger neck bukkake on losing. * Binding Lick: Triggers bind status and causes damage. Also used during a bind. * Nipple Lick: Binded attack. *Non-requestable technique Battle Overview This battle can be difficult and luck based on Hard Difficulty, but is simple on Normal. Starting with Demon Decapitation is recommended. She will always use Sweet Honey as her first attack. Attacking normally and using Demon Decapitation is a fair way to go forward. She can bind Luka when she uses her Binding Lick, and it will usually take two Struggles to break free. She is not too much of a threat if she does bring Luka into a bind, but be sure to always remain on the offensive. She has two H-scenes, one from losing to her normal lick attack and one from losing while bound. Should Luka lose to her normally, she will pin him down and continue to lick the semen and honey off his body, pouring more honey onto him and delighting in his taste. If he loses in her bind, she will go on to mate with him, using her furry, seductive insect vagina to bring him under her charms before carrying him off to become a mating slave. Evaluation “Indulging in the pleasures of a Bee Girl licking you... What a shameless Hero. As long as your level is 6 or higher, it should be an easy fight. Just struggle when bound, and you should win with no effort. By the way, there are two ways to lose to the Bee Girl. Depending on what move she beats you with, the scene may change... ...But you wouldn't be thinking such lewd things, would you? Now go, oh brave Luka. The people of Happiness village are waiting for your help...” Trivia *Bee Girl's Sweet Honey is always and only executed on her first turn, even if one of her other attacks is requested. *If Luka uses Edging, she will still use the attack Sweet Honey. However, Luka doesn't lose after it, which makes him able to fight Bee Girl with 0 HP. *There is a monster called Queen Bee, however Queen Bee and Bee Girl appear nothing alike. Gallery 0050 1088.png|Bee Girl`s attack cut-in in Paradox Category:Artist: Setouchi Category:Ilias (Continent) Category:Insects Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 1 Category:Monsters Category:Multiple Endings